


A Long, Invisible Thread

by lucianowriter



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Military Minho, Teacher Thomas, married, very minor cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-06-10 18:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6969643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucianowriter/pseuds/lucianowriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas and Minho have been married only a short time. Already their marriage must be put to the ultimate test. Minho serving in the Army overseas for an entire year. Will the love between them remain strong or will it break?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long, Invisible Thread

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OmegaJay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaJay/gifts).



> Fic was inspired by the song Invisible Thread by Matt Gould and Griffin Matthews. The music video can be found here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t9jgiw-xiEA

One year. How was Thomas supposed to last a year without his husband sharing a bed, a life with him? Minho and Thomas had only just gotten married a few months ago and now his unit was being deployed, for a whole year.

 

“Min. I don’t want you to go.” Thomas whispers as they lay cuddled in each other’s arms.

 

Minho pulls Thomas in tighter, placing a fierce kiss onto his temple before replying, “I would love nothing more than to be able to stay, but my men need me. I signed a contract. I have to go.”

 

“Yeah but, you kind of signed a contract with me too.” Thomas sighs sadly.

 

“Not one that will get me arrested if I don’t comply.” Minho points out, once again squeezing Thomas close.

 

The two men fall silent. They knew that the next year was going to be really hard on the both of them. They knew they loved each other, but could their love withstand months of limited contact and not seeing each other? Thomas wraps his arm tighter around Minho’s torso and kisses his chest, before working his way up to his lips.

 

The impending separation leaves their minds as they kiss passionately and let their hands roam over the other’s body. Thomas moves slowly as if tracing all of Minho’s curves will commit them to memory and able to be used in the future. Soon their movements become fervent though. Minho flips Thomas over and becomes the one on top. Their passion comes together in a long drawn out love making session. As both men reach their climax they cling tighter and tighter to the other.

 

Thomas dreads the morning and Minho’s impending departure, but he knows that this needs to be a night he can turn to in the days ahead. With one last kiss to Minho’s temple, Thomas snuggles down. Before he can even whisper his declaration of love Minho is softly snoring, holding tight to Thomas. Thomas gives a soft smile and closes his eyes. They drift off to sleep wrapped up in each other.

 

**The Good-bye**

Thomas sniffles softly. He ducks his head so as to not let anyone see his tears before he can wipe them away. Minho grabs Thomas into a fierce hug. He kisses Thomas’ shoulder as the young man continues to sniffle a bit. Thomas pulls desperately at Minho, not wanting the man to ever leave his arms.

 

“I gotta go Tommy. They’re boarding the plane. I’ll call you as soon as I can. I promise.” Minho whispers softly, pulling away from Thomas’ embrace.

 

“There’s gotta be something I can do to keep you. How am I gonna fall asleep without you for a whole year?” Thomas murmurs, looking up longingly into Minho’s eyes.

 

“You have done it before, when we were dating. You can do it again.” Minho says softly, returning the loving yet longing look.

 

“That was before we lived together and slept together every night. I don’t know if I can do it.” Thomas urges Minho to stay.

 

“You will be fine. You know I love you and that is going to be enough to get us through.” Minho gives Thomas one last hug and a kiss on the lips.

 

As Minho walks away Thomas yells out, “I love you too!” Minho doesn’t turn around, proof that he didn’t hear Thomas’ words. This knowledge, matched with Thomas’ current sadness, guts him and he sinks to his knees in the middle of the airport check-in lobby.

 

Thomas feels his chest tighten as Minho turns a corner and disappears from sight. Suddenly it feels as if the world is closing in and he is never going to see Minho ever again. Just as his breathing gets short and labored and his vision blurry, Thomas hears the seemingly distant chime of his cell phone.

 

_From: Min_

_Hey my love. Don’t panic. I’m gonna make sure it feels like I am there even when I’m gone. Trust me. I love you with all my heart._

 

With those simple words, Thomas is able to pick himself up off the floor and walk out the doors.

 

**One Month Later**

“So sorry I’m late Tom. I hope I didn’t keep you waiting too much.” A slightly disheveled, dark haired woman says as she sits down across from Thomas at the coffee shop.

 

“Nah. Gave me time to grade some of my summer school students’ papers. Besides Teresa, you are only fifteen minutes late. I’ve seen worse from you.” Thomas smirks as he brings his coffee to his lips.

 

“Blame the terror twins!” Teresa exclaims throwing her hands up into the air.

 

“So, what did you want to meet with me about?” Thomas asks, his eyes boring into hers.

 

“How are you coping with Minho’s deployment? He’s in the thick of the action right?” Teresa asks as she signals the waiter.

 

“I’ve been through one before and he was just fine.” Thomas evasively answers with a shrug.

 

“Yes, I’ll have the cappuccino.” Teresa says to the waiter before turning to Thomas and continuing. “I am an Army spouse too. You can’t fool me. How are you really doing?”

 

“Some days better than others. It is hardest at night. I look for him to be there on the other side of the bed and he’s not. That’s hard. How do you do it? You and Gally have been through what is it, two deployments as husband and wife?” Thomas bares it all for his friend.

 

“I’m not going to lie it does get hard. However, you gotta find something to distract you. Go out with friends. Watch movies with your parents, I know that sounds lame but it works. Babysit my kids. Just do things that help keep your mind off things.” Teresa reaches across the table and squeezes Thomas’ hand.

 

Their comforting moment is broken by the harsh ringing of Thomas’ phone and Teresa’s drink being delivered.

 

_Hello_

 

_Hey Tommy._

 

_MIN!_

 

_God it’s so good to hear your voice. Did you get my letter? How have your students been? How are you?_

 

_Slow down. Slow down. I haven’t checked the mail today but no I haven’t gotten it yet. I’ll email you tonight if I do. My students are good. I am good. What about you? Please tell me you are safe._

 

_I can’t tell you much Tommy, company policy. However, I am fine and staying safe. Look I don’t have much time, but I couldn’t go another day without hearing your voice. How are you really?_

 

_I am fine. B-believe me I-I am._

 

_Yeah that’s why you stuttered. Tommy, promise me you won’t wallow your days away pining for me. Go out and do things. Live. Then when I get back you can tell me all about it._

 

_I’ll try. Nights are really hard Min. I miss you._

 

_I know baby. They’re really hard for me too. I gotta go. I love you._

 

For the second time in a month Thomas’ returned I love you goes unheard by Minho. It makes his heart clench, but he knows that Minho knows. After all, their hearts beat as one. Thomas takes a deep, shaky breath and turns back to his dear friend.

 

“You okay?” Teresa asks, her concern etched all over her face.

 

“Yeah, I just think I’m gonna head home. It was good to see you. Let's do this again real soon.” Thomas starts to pack up his papers and downs the last of his coffee. As he walks past Teresa he gives her a kiss on the top of her head and she squeezes his arm in support.

 

Home.

 

What a weird word to say. It was supposed to be his and Minho’s but, they’d only signed the papers on it a week before Minho got his deployment notice. So really, it wasn’t theirs just yet, it was only Thomas’. Even though Minho had just reassured him that he was safe, Thomas still has this dread in the pit of his stomach that something bad was looming on the horizon.

 

He checks the mailbox before walking inside. Sure enough, Minho’s letter was right there. Thomas decides to go to their room and lay on their bed before he opens it to read Minho’s words.

 

**_My dearest love,_ **

 

**_I hope this finds you well. I have written and re-written this letter a thousand times since I left you at the airport. The climate over here is dangerous so I know that you worry. That’s why I struggled with this letter. I wanted to be able to sugar coat things and reassure you in every possible way.However, I can’t._ **

 

**_God I miss you so much, Tommy. Every day I think about you and worry that someday soon I will no longer be able to see you clearly, or remember the sound of your voice. I wish I didn’t have to do this, but I signed a contract. I told the Army I would give them 8 years of my life. That was before I met you, before I had something to live for. Before I had anyone in my corner worrying about whether I’d come home._ **

 

**_You mean the world to me. I never thought I’d ever get to find that kind of love. When I met you I knew, I just knew. We were destined to be together for life. I know it’s cliched to say but, I fell in love with you the moment I met you. Your eyes and quick smile had me smitten. I was definitely hot for teacher ;)._ **

 

**_While I am away I will be sending you regular letters not only for you, but for me. These letters remind me that I have you to love me and worry about me. It keeps you from slipping and fading from memory during our long time apart. I promise to come home to you and be the best man and husband I can be. We can even re-approach that idea we talked about._ **

 

**_I will also be sending you little reminders of our love. You won’t know when they will come or how, but they will be there. I don’t want you to feel alone while I’m fighting. That worry is something I can’t have, or it will distract me. War is not a time to be distracted._ **

 

**_Never forget that I love you to the moon and back._ **

 

**_Your husband_ **

**_Minho_ **

 

Thomas sighs and clutches the letter close to his chest. He curls up on his side and cries. He thought that hearing Minho’s voice would make him feel better, make this hurt less. However, he felt worse and missed him more than ever now. A year was going to be a long time. Thomas didn’t know if he would have the strength to keep it up.

 

**The Play**

The Thanksgiving holidays loomed in the near future as Thomas’ days were filled with teaching high school students history during the day and directing the school play at night. When the play had been announced three months ago, Thomas jumped at the chance to direct. He desperately needed something to distract him from Minho being gone and the fact that he hadn’t had a phone call since that first one four months ago. It was coming up on six months since Min had left and time hadn’t made Thomas’ struggles any easier.

 

Distracting himself with the play these last few months really had been a great idea. At least now he’d come home exhausted with barely enough time to think of dinner options let alone Minho’s absence.

 

But today, the night of the final dress rehearsal, had been hard. Thomas had gotten an email from Minho just that morning telling him how proud he was of Thomas’ accomplishments as a director. It made him wish so hard that Minho could be there to see the opening night. He knew Minho lived for those kinds of things because it meant a chance to be super romantic.

 

Thomas turns the key to his house and sighs. Tonight he isn’t going to bother with cooking any dinner. Instead, he’s going straight to bed. He’s just so tired. Day in and day out of trying hard to not break down or miss Minho too much is finally wearing on him. Just yesterday his mother had commented that he’d clearly lost some weight. Thomas brushed it off because he knew that the stress of Minho being gone had changed his eating habits.

 

Thomas lay down on the bed and sighs mournfully. He looks at the clock, 8:45pm. He throws his head back on the pillow and stares at the ceiling as his eyes prickle with tears. He blows air out his nose and harshly pinches his eyes to stop the tears. He didn’t have time to be sad. He had a play opening the following night. They were counting on him.

 

Thomas gets up from the bed and walks over to the dresser to get something to sleep in. He comes across Minho’s old basic training t-shirt from before they’d met. Thomas puts the shirt up to his nose and inhales. The fabric still smells like Minho somehow. Suddenly, something falls out of the shirt and onto the floor. Thomas stoops over and picks it up.

 

**_My Dearest Tommy_ **

 

The envelope is a bit bent at places from having been in the dresser for months. Thomas’ breath hitchs as he flips it over to open it. Inside is a letter and a picture.

 

**_Tommy-_ **

 

**_I told you there would be little gifts didn’t I? I wonder how long it took for you to find this one. Probably not long at all considering how much you love to wear my shirts to bed._ **

 

**_Anyways, I love you. There I said it. Can you hear it in your heart? Your head? Your soul? I hope so because I hear it in mine every day. Don’t ever forget that I love you. No matter how much time passes between us speaking to each other._ **

 

**_You remember the moment in the picture? Of course you do. It was on our honeymoon. You had insisted on vacationing by the Great Lakes instead of somewhere super fancy. I remember both your mom and I balking at that idea. How could you not want somewhere like Hawaii or Paris or a cruise? Then the more I thought on it the more I realized that those types of places really aren’t you. You’re a simple person who enjoys the simple pleasures of life. I’m sure you would have even been okay with a stay-in honeymoon where we just stayed at home the whole time cuddled together, loving each other._ **

 

**_This is one of my favorite pictures of us because of the way you are looking at me while laughing. I am soaking wet from falling into the water and you are laughing at me, but you can just tell how much you love me anyways. That look of love is one I live for. I don’t ever want you to lose it. I can’t wait to get home once more and spend days recieving that look._ **

 

**_I love you. So so much. You have made me a much better man and I can never thank you enough._ **

 

**_Your husband,_ **

**_Minho_ **

 

Thomas folds the letter back up and puts it back in the envelope. Then he crosses to his bedside table and places it with Minho’s other letters. He then puts on Minho’s shirt and wraps his arms about himself to trap in the smell. If this had been a few months ago Thomas would’ve been a crying, blubbering mess. However, now he sees it for what it is; Minho showing his love and reminding Thomas he’s still there. Thomas takes in the love that now surrounds him and finds that he can now easily sleep. Curling up on Minho’s side of the bed, something he rarely does, Thomas closes his eyes and lets sleep take over.

 

 

Opening night of the play had been a success. Thomas smiles as he looks out over the sea of students milling about the after party. He can’t believe how much these young minds accomplished on that stage just moments ago. His fellow teacher, Mr. Newt Morgan comes up and gives him a knowing look. Then he places his drink on the table behind Thomas and walks to the center of the room.

 

“Everybody! Everybody!” Newt yells to get everyone’s attention.

 

“As you all know tonight would never have been possible if it weren’t for our fearless leader, Mr. Thomas Green-Chang. We wanted to show just how much we appreciated him, so the students and I put together a little video expressing our gratitude. Enjoy.”

 

Someone lowers the lights and Thomas watches as the screen against the wall starts up and a video plays. One by one all his students say why he was the best director and told some funny stories. Thomas was laughing through his tears of gratitude when the next clip made him stop. Before his very eyes was Minho. Somehow the students had gotten his husband on video in the Middle East. As Minho starts to speak, Thomas’ eyes begin to leak tears once more, this time heavier than before.

 

_Tommy. You are amazing. I am so proud of you baby. You are doing great things in the lives of those students. I wish I could see the show, but from what your students told me it’s breathtaking. You’ll have to tell me all about it when we see each other once more. I love you._

 

With that Minho’s image fades to black. Thomas is as still as a statue, his tears silently flowing down his face. After a moment he realizes that the students are all looking at him expectantly.

 

“You guys d-did this for me?” Thomas chuckles, wipes away his tears, and smiles warmly. “Thank you so much. This means the world to me.”

 

**Christmas**

Christmas has always been one of Thomas’ favorite holidays. He loved the air, the smells, the music, and the lights. He just loved it all. When Minho and he had first gotten together, Thomas surprised Minho with just how gungho he was about the holiday. Every Christmas since then, there had been 5 so far, they’d always spent it together listening to music, curled up together by the fire drinking egg nog or hot chocolate. Depended on the year.

 

This year was their first Christmas apart. Thomas had decided way back in August that he really wasn’t that into celebrating this year. He was just going to go over to his parents’ house for dinner and then go home. No gifts. No decorations. No music. Just a chill and quiet day. He would have plenty more Christmas’ to celebrate with Minho when he got back.

 

So when Christmas Day dawned sunny and bright, Thomas gave a smile. He hoped that he would get some kind of communication with Minho today, after all it was a holiday and they hadn’t spoken in two weeks. Not since his last quick phone call to check in. He didn’t expect a phone call, but he did hope for a card or a letter at least.

 

About midday Thomas showered and threw on his green ugly Christmas sweater. The one that Minho hated the most. He then grabbed the cookies he had baked last night and drove over to his parent’s house.

 

Growing up in Virginia meant you were more than likely going to get snow on Christmas. This year was no exception. Thomas had to drive the five miles to his parents’ at a slower than molasses pace. A drive that normally only took him about 10-15 minutes, took him about twice that today. Thomas had to really stay focused out on the road.

 

Arriving at his parents’ house he rushes inside to avoid too much exposure to the cold air.

 

“Tom is that you?” Mrs. Green calls out from the kitchen.

 

“Yeah ma, it’s me. I brought cookies for you and dad.” Thomas calls back and he shrugs off his coat.

 

“They better not be those nut ones I don’t like.” Mrs. Green says, turning her head to kiss her son who had just walked into the kitchen.

 

“Don’t worry. It’s just good ole sugar cookies shaped like trees.” Thomas returns the kiss along with a side hug before giving a chuckle.

 

“Don’t you eat anymore?” Mrs. Green looks her son up and down with concern.

 

“Ma! I eat. Every day.” Thomas exclaims going through the fridge looking for a snack.

 

“You’ve clearly lost weight since Minho went overseas.” Mrs. Green says, as she goes back to her cooking.

 

Thomas doesn’t respond. He simply shuts the fridge door and leaves the kitchen. He goes into the sitting room, where his dad is watching some football game and sits down. He doesn’t say it but, the mention of Minho is like a punch to the gut. He thought that by avoiding his usually celebration of the holiday that it would be harder to miss Minho, but the truth is no matter what he did today he’d ache for his husband.

 

He silently stares at the TV without actually watching it. He is thinking about Minho and how much he misses him. Minho’s eyes always had an extra bit of sparkle in them at Christmas, it was as if the holiday brought out the child in him. If Thomas thinks hard enough he can even hear Minho’s tinkling laughter in response to something Thomas’ dad had said. He could see Minho’s smile as he thanks his mom profusely for whatever gift she had bought him. Most of all Thomas could see Minho get that look of mischief as he pulls Thomas under the mistletoe for a kiss.

 

Thomas didn’t know he had tears running down his cheeks until his dad squeezed his thigh in comfort. Thomas turns away from the TV and wipes his cheeks on his sweater sleeve.

 

“Sorry.” he mumbles towards his father.

 

“Tom. You don’t have to apologize. Holidays are hard. You miss him don’t you.” Mr. Green responds in a soft soothing voice.

 

“More than you know.” Thomas sighs.

 

“Maybe this will help.” Mr. Green says as he hands over a box.

 

The box was beautifully wrapped, the same way his mom wrapped things. However, there was no card or anything on the outside so he looks at his dad inquiringly. His dad just motions to the gift and shrugs. Thomas rips into the paper and uncovers a plain looking box. He uses his pocket knife to open this box and pulls back the tissue paper inside. What he sees makes him gasp.

 

Nestled in the tissue paper is a red ugly Christmas sweater. This one was obviously custom made because it had non-Christmas words on it. Thomas pulls it out of the box. In doing so he releases a card that had been tucked inside and it falls to the ground. The front of the sweater makes him cry. Stitched across the middle is the word: Greenie. Above that is a line of Christmas trees with silver tinsel stitched in. Along the bottom was a row of elves, in the center of which two elves were kissing.

 

Thomas can’t say a word. He just hugs the sweater close and silently lets the tears fall. This was clearly a gift from Minho. Thomas just isn’t sure how he managed it. His dad taps him on the shoulder and hands him the discarded envelope. On the outside is the word **_Greenie_**

 

**_My sweet Greenie-_ **

 

**_I hope this makes it in time for your favorite holiday. I’ve been secretly planning this with your parents for weeks. They helped me out in getting the sweater ordered. I hope you love it in all it’s ugliness._ **

 

**_You have to take a picture of yourself wearing that thing and email it to me. It would really warm my heart to see it. I hope Christmas in Virginia is a bit colder than Christmas in Afghanistan._ **

 

**_Eat tons of your mom’s stuffing for me. I’m really gonna miss it this year. That and kisses under the mistletoe. Hope you are smiling and caroling alot despite me not being there. I would hate to think you wouldn’t celebrate your favorite because of me. I know this letter isn’t as long as others I have sent you, but I wanted it to be short and sweet._ **

 

**_I am hoping to get a chance to video call you in a couple months for our anniversary. I just have to see you. I miss your face. I will keep you posted._ **

 

**_As always I love you with all my heart, to the moon and back._ **

 

**_Your husband,_ **

**_Minho_ **

 

Thomas smiles as he finishes the letter. He tucks it into his back pocket and shucks off his current sweater and pulls on the new one. He’s about to ask his mom or dad to take his picture when he has a better idea. He stands under the mistletoe and records a video saying, ‘Wish you were here you shank.’ and then blows a kiss. Thomas saves the video to his phone and makes a mental note to send it to Minho later.

 

The rest of the holiday goes by a bit happier than before. Thomas felt Minho’s love through the warm comfort of his new sweater. He also had the prospect of a video chat with Minho in 3 months to look forward to.

 

**Temptation**

The new semester of school got off to a great start. All Thomas’ students were buzzing about their respective holiday breaks. The first month back flew by like a breeze. Pretty soon it was almost Valentine’s Day.

 

To feel less lonely on the one holiday reserved exclusively for couples, Thomas had volunteered to be a chaperone to the high school’s Valentine’s Dance. He and Newt were working it together and Thomas was more than okay with that. Newt could always make him laugh and being a chaperone at a dance could get boring at times so he was looking forward to the distraction.

 

The night of the dance Thomas and Newt showed up an hour early to help the student council students put up the banners and decorate the gym. Newt and Thomas were in charge of hanging streamers. Newt didn’t like heights so Thomas got up on the ladder while Newt stayed below and steadied it.

 

With the two of them working together it took no time at all to finish their task. It was a half hour to the dance so all present at set up left to get ready and grab a snack. Thomas was rolling up the extra lights that hadn’t been used when Newt approached him.

 

“Hey Thomas. So I was wondering if you had any dinner plans and if you’d wanna join me.” Newt says as he rocks back and forth on his feet, obviously nervous.

 

“Sure we can grab a bite together, just let me put these lights away and I’ll be ready.” Thomas gives Newt a sweet smile.

 

The two men head off to dinner together and while Thomas was going with Newt as a friendly get together, it soon became apparent that Newt had other things in mind.

 

While sitting at the table eating what was left of their dinner, Thomas felt Newt brush his leg against Thomas’. He figured it must be an accident so he brushed it off. Then it happened again. Thomas looks up at Newt and gives him a look.

 

“What? I thought you were gay.” Newt shrugs.

 

“I am but I’m also happily married.” Thomas hisses at his colleague.

 

“I never see you around town with anyone. I figured you guys broke up.”

 

“THAT’S BECAUSE HE’S DEPLOYED OVERSEAS!” Thomas yells at Newt, getting up from the table and throwing some bills down to pay for his meal.

 

Newt watches as Thomas leaves the diner and then rushes to catch up to him. He is halfway across the parking lot when he finally reaches out and grabs Thomas by the arm. Thomas is startled by the sudden contact and he spins into Newt’s arms by mistake.

 

Newt takes this opportunity to plant his lips on Thomas’. Thomas flails a bit, trying to get away from Newt’s invasive kiss, but then his body has other ideas. His lips are kissing Newt back. His arms wrapping around Newt’s torso. Then just as suddenly as it starts, Thomas is pulled to his senses once more and quickly jumps back from Newt.

 

“What the hell? I AM MARRIED!” Thomas screams at Newt as he slowly backs away from his colleague.

 

Thomas turns on his tail and runs to his car. All the while wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand. The guilt of what just happened churns in his stomach. Thomas as to come clean to Minho, but he doesn’t know how. This is not exactly something that should be told via email. He decides it is best to keep this to himself until he either video chats with Minho or sees him again in person.

 

**Anniversary**

March 27th. One year. Thomas and Minho had been married for one year and separated for 9 months of that. This was one of those milestones Thomas had hoped they’d reach together. As the days leading up to their anniversary lessened a certain bit of dread once again began to settle in the pit of Thomas’ stomach. He hadn’t heard anything from his husband on Valentine’s Day, which was weird because Thomas was sur he would have heard from him, the romantic that he is.

 

In fact, Thomas hadn’t heard from Minho since the Christmas Day letter. Not knowing what was going on with his husband had his nerves in shambles. They had made it to almost a year apart without any sort of breakdown from Thomas, which he found to be remarkable. Still, if Minho didn’t call today like he had promised, Thomas would be heartbroken.

 

The afternoon was drawing late and there was still no call from Minho. Thomas had decided not to do anything with anyone today just in case he called, but it was now 4:30 and there had been nothing all day. Thomas was just about to call up Teresa and ask if she wanted to go to dinner with him when his doorbell rang.

 

Thomas wasn’t expecting anyone so he figured it must be one of those surprises from Minho. He was grinning from ear to ear when he flung the door open. The minute he sees who is on his doorstep his smile falters.

 

Two men in official Army uniforms, sporting somber faces.

 

Thomas grips the door frame as the older of the two men starts to speak.

 

“Your husband, Lt Minho Chang was carrying out a mission in Afghanistan when his unit was attacked by insurgents. We are not sure of your husband's condition or if he’s even alive, but for now he is classified as Missing In Action, presumed dead.”

 

With those last words Thomas sinks to his knees and lets out a guttural cry. The men on the doorstep look at each other as if to ask what they can do for him. They seem to think that leaving is the best idea, because the next moment they turn around and walk back to their car.

 

Thomas can’t comprehend anything but the words _missing in action, presumed dead._ How could his sweet Minho, the man who meant more to him than life itself, be dead? Minho promised to come home to him. Now he will probably never come home again. Suddenly it all floods back, the moment of weakness with Newt. He cheated on Minho and now Minho was presumed dead. It was all Thomas’ fault.

 

Thomas continues to allow his sobs to wrack his whole body. His eyes are puffy and irritated from all the crying and he knows he is losing his voice from all the screaming and carrying on he’s doing. However, Thomas can’t find it in himself to even care. He doesn’t know how much time passes before he passes out from stress and exhaustion.

 

When Thomas wakes up it is pitch black outside and he is no longer on the floor by the open front door. He is wrapped in a blanket on the couch. He looks around and sees a light on. For half a second he tells himself that the events earlier were all just a dream and Minho is in the kitchen cooking. But, then he hears hushed voices and all the heartache and agony comes crashing back. It causes him to stumble his way to the kitchen.

 

Sitting at his table is Teresa, his mom, and his dad. They all look somber and worried. Thomas trips on himself as he enters causing everyone to turn and look at him. Teresa is the first out of her seat and immediately wraps him in a hug.

 

“I came over as soon as I found out my neighbors husband was declared MIA/PD. I knew her husband was in Minho’s unit. I figured you probably had gotten similar news. When I got here you were passed out by the front door. You were clearly a wreck so I knew it to be true. I’m so sorry Tom.”

 

Thomas just stands there. He doesn’t say anything; he doesn’t even reciprocate the hug. He is simply a shell of the man each of the people before him know and love.

 

 _So this is what life is like when your heart gets ripped from your chest._ Thomas thinks to himself. _You merely exist. Nothing around you holds meaning anymore. Not your friends, or your family, or even the things you like to do. The person you were becomes a past entity just like the one you lost._

 

Thomas turns his head once he hears someone say something. The voice comes to him as if through a fog.

 

“Tom, sweetie. You should eat something.” Mrs. Green coos concernedly at her son.

 

Thomas again, doesn’t say a word. Instead he turns and stumbles out of the kitchen. He numbly walks up the stairs to his bedroom. No, _their_ bedroom. Minho lived there too. He grabs Minho’s t-shirt off of Minho’s pillow and put it on after discarding his previous one. He climbs into the bed and pulls the covers over his head. He wraps his arms tightly around himself and inhales the scent of Minho that still lingered in the shirt. Thomas feels himself starting to cry once more.

 

“Minho!” He moans into his pillow. “You promised! You told me you were gonna be safe. That you would come home after your year was up. N-now you m-may n-not come home a-at all. How could y-you d-do this t-to m-me. I n-need you M-Minho. I c-can’t live w-wi-without you.” Thomas sniffles and sobs his way through his words to the absent Minho.

 

He wants desperately to fall asleep and then wake up to realize it was all just a cruel heart breaking dream. Within the hour Thomas gets his wish. He drifts off once more.

 

**Three Months Later**

Thomas wasn’t Thomas these days. Ever since that fateful day on his door step he had become a shell of a person. He no longer went out with people. The last few months of school consisted of him showing videos and giving out powerpoints or tests. He didn’t really teach, he just showed up and relegated the behavior of his students, but only just.

 

For three months he hoped each new day would bring him good news about his beloved Minho and each night after being utterly disappointed he’d cry himself to sleep hugging Minho’s pillow and wearing his shirt. With each passing day Thomas became more and more sure that his Minho was dead. Here it was the date Minho was supposed to have come home and there was still no word on him.

 

Two weeks later, Thomas was clearing out his desk when Newt knocks on the door. Thomas briefly looks up and then turns back to the task at hand.

 

“What do you want _Newt_ ” Thomas spits out the last word with a hiss.

 

“I came to ask if you’d heard anything about Minho.” Newt steps into the room and walks around running his finger along all the boards and posters on the walls.

 

Without a moment's hesitation Thomas is on Newt, slamming him up against the wall. “You have no right to mention him. What you did to me was sleazy and cheap. There’s a reason I don’t speak to you anymore. Now go away. I have clearing out to do.” Thomas lets go of Newt and crosses back over to his desk.

 

Just as Newt turns the corner out of Thomas’ classroom his phone rings.

 

_Hello._

 

_Hello, is this a Mr. Thomas Green-Chang. Next of kin contact for a Lt Minho Chang?_

 

_Yes. I am Thomas._

 

_I am Sergeant Henry Mills with the US Army. Could you confirm your date of birth please for the record?_

 

_May 20th 1988_

 

_We have a confirmed location for your husband. He is being treated at Fort Eustis’ McDonald Army Hospital. He was transferred there last week from Germany when his identity was finally confirmed._

 

_When can I see him?_

 

_As soon as you’d like. However, visiting hours at that hospital end at 7pm._

 

_Thank you sir. Thank you so much._

 

The line goes dead after that and Thomas stares at the phone in his hand. Did those words really come out of that man’s mouth? Is Minho really alive? Thomas whoops for joy and immediately dials Teresa’s number to tell her the news.

 

Teresa is overjoyed, just as Thomas is. She offers to go down to the hospital with Thomas even though it's only about a 45 minute drive. Thomas agrees to let her come and tells her to pick him up at his parents’ house.

 

Thomas makes it to his parents’ house in no time at all. He doesn’t bother ringing the bell once he sees both their cars in the drive. He simply bursts in the front door and yells for them.

 

“We are in the sitting room. No need to shout.” his dad says.

 

“I just got the best news. Minho’s alive. He’s at a hospital at Fort Eustis. Teresa is heading over now to pick me up so I can go see him. I just wanted to come by here and tell you guys the great news.”

 

“Oh honey! That is the best news ever!” his mom jumps up and hugs him tight.

 

 

Thomas was nervous. What if Minho didn’t remember who he was? What if Minho was hurt beyond recognition? What if they were mistaken and it isn’t Minho?

 

He feels a reassuring hand grip his and he knows that Teresa is there for whatever is about to come. Once he steps through the door to 1305 he will never be the same. His life is waiting on the other side of that door. So why can’t he easily just walk through?

 

Teresa reaches out and opens the door and pushes Thomas through before closing it again. Thomas turns to curse at her but, the door latches before he can say anything.

 

“Tommy?” a gravelly voice from behind him makes him slowly turn around.

 

There before him is his beloved Minho, albeit a bit banged up, but his Minho none the less.

 

“It’s you. It’s really you!” Thomas exclaims as the tears of joy run down his cheek and he is practically running to be at Minho’s side.

 

“You’re gonna have to speak up. I’m deaf in my right ear. Mortar blast that took off my arm.” Minho grins as he lifts his stump of a right arm. “Good thing I’m left handed.”

 

Thomas smiles through his tears and climbs up onto Minho’s bed. His hands run up and down Minho’s face as Thomas’ eyes drink him in. It has been a year and two weeks. Far be it for Minho to stop his husband from committing him to memory once more.

 

“God I missed you so much. Then when they told me you were missing, presumed dead it was as if the wind got knocked out of my sail. I didn’t know how to survive. I was a wreck.” Thomas says, still not taking his eyes off of Minho for a second.

 

"You think I had it any easier? Tommy I missed you so damn much! You have no idea. Every day I had to stare at a picture of you I kept with me, longing for the day I could see you again. You mean the world to me and the thought of you spending months thinking I was dead, just breaks my heart. I don't ever want you to feel like you will have to cope with me not being there ever again. I love you and want only you in my life." Minho mutters as he looks back at Thomas with love and adoration in his eyes.

 

The two share a kiss. Thomas wants nothing more than to escape into the feeling of it all, but the reminder of Newt's kiss a few months ago comes bubbling back to the surface. Thomas pulls away, causing Minho to give him a raised eyebrow. 

 

"What's wrong." Minho asks softly.

 

"When you were away something happened. I don't want you to get mad but I do have to tell you." Thomas starts, but then he stops when he sees Minho's worried face. Minho rubs his arm reassuringly so Thomas continues, "In February our school had a Valentine's Dance. I chaperoned it with Newt Morgan. Anyways, he kissed me and for a moment I kissed him back. I know there is no excuse but I really missed you and it was a moment of weakness, one that I stopped almost immediately."

 

Minho continues looking at Thomas without saying a word.

 

Thomas feels tears run down his face. "Min please say something. I can't stand not knowing what you are feeling. I know that we have to work through this but, please don't leave me. I haven't spoken to him, voluntarily, since then. Please just say something."

 

"I will say that I wasn't expecting that. Tommy, I never once strayed from you. However, I also have never trusted Newt ever, not since the day I met him. He has no regard for others when he goes after what he wants." Minho says gently. "However, I can't just ignore that this happened. We will have to work through this but not right now. Right now I want to just be here with you forever."

 

"Until you get deployed again." Thomas sniffles, cuddling into Minho, "I don't deserve your forgiveness. I screwed up so badly."

 

“Well this bum arm of mine got me a one way ticket to Army retirement.”

 

“So no more deployments?”

 

“No more. I am here to stay. As for my forgiveness, it's mine to give.”

 

Thomas doesn’t speak he just lays his head on Minho’s chest and gives a contented sigh. They had been through hell and back this past year, but now they knew they could get through anything. Thomas closes his eyes and drinks in all the smells of Minho that’d he’d missed out on these past months. Life was good again. His heart no longer ached because it was close to it’s other half. The thread between them was as strong as ever.


End file.
